A New Start
by spazzgirl
Summary: he wanted to start the new year with the first chapter of their new lives


**A New Start**

**Woo hoo a new one-shot from Spazzgirl. For some of you don't know, I have a new story out called "Second Chances," please do check it out when you have the time and leave a review.**

**Anyways this is a New Year NaruSaku story with my final December headcanon: During the New Year's Final Countdown, Naruto decides to propose to Sakura, as the first chapter of their new lives**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used here**

**Summary: **he wanted to start the new year with the first chapter of their new lives

**Ages:**

**Naruto and Sakura: 22**

**ENJOY!**

Emerald eyes looked up at as the snow fall onto the ground. Looking at her watch, she waited patiently for her date to arrive. Sakura was waiting at the old training grounds of Team 7. Sighing a bit she began to wonder if her date was going to actually arrive.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Looking up, she noticed a black and orange blur heading towards her. A young man with blonde hair and stunning blue eyes panted before her as he stood in front of her. Standing straight up, he rubbed his neck nervously and grinned at her. "Sorry for the wait, but Kakashi-sensei had me do some paperwork today."

Two years ago their old team captain, Kakashi Hatake, decided to have Naruto train to become the next Hokage. While the blonde was excited, he wasn't too happy with having to deal with the paperwork.

Sakura couldn't help but give a small smile. "I'm just happy you showed up."

"Ah you didn't wait long did you?" Naruto frowned a bit, "I'm sorry I was late Sakura-chan, I really wanted to use my Kage Bushin to get things done quicker, but Kakashi-sensei wouldn't let me."

"It's alright Naruto," she happily wrapped an arm around his, "how about we just go on our date now?"

Naruto nodded, "Sure, I just know the perfect spot to watch the fireworks."

Looking at her watch, Sakura's eyes widened, "Naruto, we only have ten minutes."

Grinning, he held her bridal style. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll make sure we get to our spot just in time, dattebayo!"

Before she could scold him, the two disappeared in a yellow flash, and reappeared somewhere else. Giving her a smug grin, Naruto happily but his girlfriend down.

"Told you," he put his hands on his hips. "The Hirashin no Jutsu makes travelling a lot easier."

The blonde gave a small yelp as Sakura smacked the back of his head. "A warning could've been nice."

Naruto gave her a sheepish grin, sighing Sakura shook her head and admired the view they were in. Her eyes widened as she noticed they were on top of the Hokage Mountain. Looking down, she saw as all the villagers were outside, waiting to see the ball drop in the center of the village. The blonde couldn't help but smile and dug into his pocket, a small velvet box laid there.

"Sakura-chan, how about a small picnic?" He pointed out to the small table he had laid out.

The two engaged into a small conversation to help the time past between them. They laughed over a glass of wine and Sakura smiled as Naruto tried to eat his vegetables. Even after all these years, he still hated them, but was always willing to try them just for her. Once they finished their food and moved onto the dessert, Naruto brought out a slice of chocolate cake and one fork. Sakura knew that the blonde across from her wanted to feed her, shaking her head, she allowed him to. Down to the last piece, Naruto brought the small piece into her mouth and then kissed her. The taste of Naruto and chocolate mixing in her mouth, caused the rosette to moan softly.

After finishing their food, the two leaned against the railing, Sakura's head resting on Naruto's shoulder as they watched the countdown together. When they were down to the two minute mark, Naruto swallowed softly and turned around. Confused at her boyfriend's action, Sakura looked at him with worried eyes.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said nervously, "you know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do, and I love you too."

Gently he took her hands into his and smiled down at her. Sakura felt her heart beat starting to quicken.

"Sakura-chan, I have always been in love with you from the very beginning. Your smiling face is one of the many precious things that I want to protect. You mean so much to me Sakura-chan, you always know when it was time for me to be serious and when it was okay to be my goofy self. Despite finding out that I was a jinchuurki, you still stayed by my side even when I hurt you after I had gone berserk." He swallowed. "You were the reason why I became so strong. You always made me want to do my best. Even though there were times you doubted yourself, I wanted to make sure you got right back up. I remember the time you told me that you _really_ loved me, my heart soar that day, because nothing meant more to me than to have your heart and love."

Sakura could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

With gentleness Naruto wiped the tears away. "It was because of your amazing strength, that I'm still alive. I mean how many guys could say that their girlfriends literally held their heart?" The rosette laughed softly at this. "It's because of you I'm the man I am today."

_10_

"Sakura-chan, you're my, everything."

_9_

"Even when there are times you say I don't deserve you, I feel the same, I don't deserve you either."

_8_

"But in the end we always find ourselves back to each other's arms."

_7_

"Sakura-chan, you are my most important person."

_6_

"The one person I would gladly throw my life away to protect that smile of yours."

_5_

"The only person I can see myself with."

_4_

"The only person I'll give all of me to."

_3_

"And I want you to give me all of you."

_2_

Getting down on one knee, pulling the box out of his pocket, and presenting the ring to her.

"Sakura Haruno, will you do the honor, of becoming the heaven to my earth?"

Tears of joy fell down her face.

"Yes!"

Slipping the ring on, they happily cried together.

_1!_

Leaning down, the two kissed the moment the New Year was declared. The ring on Sakura's finger glowed happily as the fireworks went off. Today was not only the start of the New Year, but the start of the first chapter of their new lives together.

**END**

**I snuck in lyrics from a song, can you guess which song I used? **

**I hope you all have a wonderful New Year's day everyone!**


End file.
